Sixteen Year Old (For Ana)
by CabbahLovah
Summary: /'Listen, when you walk down that aisle, he's going to be waiting for you with a goofy smile on his face. Once you see him, your worries will be gone. You'll blush. He'll say you look beautiful. You'll kiss. Then he'll be your husband,' / Beck & Tori; future/Incomplete


**Since I am horrible and terrible at updating, I decided to write a little Bori wedding fanfiction for my friend, Ana. This is part one and it****'****s short but whatever.**

**{{-O-}}**

'Calm down, Tori!' Ugh, is she serious? Telling me to calm down right now is like...telling someone you just um...I don't know, but nothing really compares to the stress I'm feeling right now.

'No, I will not! You went through this day, you understand,' she plays with the tips of my brunette hair, trying to make it beautiful or something.

'Yes, but I wasn't this nervous. You're sure you love him, right?' She asks, adjusting the straps on my dress.

'I love him more than anything in the world. I'm more sure of this than of anything in my whole life,'

'Well then calm down!' She gives me a little slap on the shoulder. 'Alrighty,' she tugs and pulls on my dress. 'we're pretty much done with your dress,' she turns me around to face the mirror.

Gosh. Not trying to sound boastful, but, I look stunning. The white dress Jade helped me pick out, it's just perfect. My hair's in a bun, with ringlet curls escaping from the veil.

'You look beautiful, Tor,'

'Thanks to you, Cat,' I honestly reply. She had spent all of today making me look like this. I saw a small brush of pink appear on her cheek. She giggled.

I looked back into the mirror and saw that sixteen year old girl.

_*Flashback*_

_'Because...you're awesome,' My heart just melted. He's such a sweetheart. He really was that perfect down-to-earth guy I thought he was. I smiled gratefully back at him. I think I got lost in his eyes; as clichè as that sounds. His eyes really were beautiful and warm. He was the man with no secrets. His eyes were almost see-through, yet full of so much. _

_He started to lean in towards me, causing me to lean as well. His full lips were brought closer and closer until they finally met with mine. There's only a few words in the English language to describe what I'm feeling right now. I've just wanted to get close to him for the last three years. And finally, here he is. _

_I guess I could call him mine now. _

_*End of flashback*_

'Jade? What do you think?' I turned around and held my dress with the tips of my fingers, and faced her. She looked shocked, it was written clear across her face.

'Gosh, Vega. You look...beautiful. He's just gonna eat you up,' she states, directing her attention from her magazine to me.

'Look, Jade, I know this must be weird for you. I'm sorry,' I shuffle my heels awkwardly against the floor.

'Hey, don't worry about it. I'm happy for you,' she smiles warmly at me, putting me mind at ease.

As weird as it sounds, I kind of miss our bickering. We would fight and insult each other all the time. Before I started dating her ex. But she was fine with it. It really showed the great person that I knew was in there all along.

'I remember my wedding day,' Cat sighed dreamily.

'Aw yeah, Robbie and yours,' I cooed, reminiscing. It was kind of strange that the 'child' of our group got married first, but Cat & Robbie's love story is a beautiful one.

'I remember mine as well,' Jade stated, wanting to be included. 'You know, with Connor,' I held my hand up to my chest and smiled.

'I guess my fiancée and I are the babies of the group,' I assume, laughing slightly.

'I guess you are, Vega. I guess you are,'

'Woah, girls, it's showtime,' Cat tapped her watch, and raced to look at herself in the mirror. I smiled at the red dresses I chose for them. Of course, Cat had to add a bow on the side, because, she's well, she's Cat.

'Woah, okay, you ready, Tori?' Jade asked, looking at me worriedly.

'Hmm? Yeah, I'm over the moon,' I almost choked on my panting. She rubs my shoulder.

'Listen, when you walk down that aisle, he's going to be waiting for you with a goofy smile on his face. Andrè and Robbie will whisper something to him. Once you see him, your worries will be gone. You'll blush. He'll say you look beautiful. You'll kiss. Then he'll be your husband,' Jade reassured me. I bit my lip and nodded.

'They're waiting for us,' Cat hung up her phone and let it on the counter, before running to catch up with us. Jade opened the door to reveal my father, who was holding his arm out. I linked mine through his.

'You look beautiful,' he told me as we started walking towards the chapel.

'Thanks, Daddy,' he kissed me lightly on the forehead. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I was about to forever give my heart and name to a man.

Deep breath, Vega. I looked nervously back at Cat & Jade, who were smiling and nodding back at me. I took the first step into the aisle, and all the guests raised from their seats. My family, Trina and Sinjin with little one year old Oliver, his Canadian family, old friends from high school, Connor and Keeko. We decided to keep this low-key.

I looked up at Beck, who was indeed smiling goofily at me. This is why we were doing this. When I see him, all my doubts fly away. This is the man I love. This is who I want to spend the rest of my life with. This is my love. Robbie whispered something in his ear, as Andre did. Robbie then turned to Cat and mouthed 'I love you' to her.

I waved to my father as he parted from me at the end of the aisle. Jade went to my left, near Andre, and Cat off to my right, and she entwines her fingers with Robbie's. Beck mouthed 'You look beautiful', causing me to blush. I faced him and smiled into those deep chocolate eyes.

**If you request any story ideas or something, PM me :P**

**Peace, love and Cabbie x**


End file.
